


Cloistered

by kangeiko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside Hogwarts, it snows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloistered

**Author's Note:**

> For eldritchhobbit.

When he was a very young boy, Albus Dumbledore would don thick woolen socks and clamber up onto the windowsill of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, still in his pyjamas. Outside Hogwarts it snowed, often, and he had not oft seen the snow as a young lad, growing up as he did in mild and flower-strewn Kent.

Later, as a child still not quite grown, the war had come and he had hidden himself away in the window alcoves once again, to watch the snow fall ever thicker, ever faster.

Later still, and no longer a boy, he took to deeper, wider, more comforting armchairs, as if he could sink into them completely; as if Hogwarts itself had become merely a welcoming cloister to sink into, with ever-welcoming shadows.

"This place is a hovel," Snape spat one day, looking around the headmaster's study with venom in his eyes. "This whole place is like a monastery; cold, and stifling."

Albus looked away from the snow falling outside; early for the stark October morning. "You are always welcome here, my boy," he said gently. "For as long as you need. For as long as you want."

After a long moment, Snape folded his long limbs into an armchair, a scowl lining his youthful face. "As long as I don't have to be a teacher," he said.

*

fin


End file.
